


Cosas (im)posibles

by missfrankenteen



Category: The Finder (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquello es como perderse en una maldita galaxia. Encontrarse con sus ojos de frente, sin previo aviso, sin anestesia, es como caerse de un bote al mar y no encontrar el suelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas (im)posibles

Cosas (im)posibles

 

Aquello es como perderse en una maldita galaxia.

 

Encontrarse con sus ojos de frente, sin previo aviso, sin anestesia, es como caerse de un bote al mar y no encontrar el suelo.

 

Y ahora que la tiene tan cerca, siente que se ahoga. Se ahoga en ese mar, porque está demasiado cerca, y el color azul le rodea por todas partes y sigue sin hacer pie, nunca lo ha conseguido y no lo va a conseguir ahora que está tan cerca.

 

Ella le habla, le dice cosas que él no consigue entender del todo porque hay algo dentro de sus ojos que le impide que deje de fijarse en ellos, en los diferentes tonos de azul que adquiere según qué hora sea y cuánta luz haya en el cielo y si los rayos de sol le están dando de lado, o de frente, o...

 

Walter deja de oír ese murmullo de palabras que no entiende en el fondo de su cerebro, y de repente, el mar desaparece, y se transforma en un desierto. Ella se aleja.

 

–Willa... –murmura entonces Leo, y Walter se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, en medio de su desierto, sin haberse hecho notar y sin haber sido notado.

 

Willa mira a Leo, levantando una ceja.

 

–¿Qué he hecho?

 

–Willa... –repite Leo, soltando una risita porque _no es posible que esta niña crea que_ _somos tan estúpidos_ –. Devuélvele la cartera a Walter, anda.

 

–Mi... ¿cartera?

 

Walter se palpa los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Completamente vacíos. Su cartera efectivamente se ha evaporado y lo peor es que no sabe cuándo ha sucedido porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando que, a estas horas, los ojos de Willa adquieren su color más claro durante el día porque el sol que entra por la ventana del Ends Of Earth decide posarse caprichoso sobre ella de la forma más oblicua posible, creando un juego de luces y sombras con ayuda de los cristales de las botellas que parece imposible a simple vista pero que, en efecto, es más que posible.

 

Walter piensa en más cosas aparentemente imposibles que con Willa son perfectamente posibles, y por más que lo piensa, no consigue encontrar una explicación razonable para tales sucesos.

 

Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que esa niña le ha debido tocar el culo durante al menos dos segundos para sacarle la cartera del bolsillo.

 

Cómo es posible.


End file.
